


You are my sunshine

by sailorfangirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Canon deviation, F/F, Songfic, pre-established bumbleby, set during s3 ep11, some bittersweet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfangirl/pseuds/sailorfangirl
Summary: What if Adam had managed to truly take away everything Blake loved and managed to do more to Yang than cut off her arm?Set during Vol 3 Ep 11.





	You are my sunshine

Blake stared in horror as she saw Adam drive his sword through her partner's chest, his eyes devoid of any remorse as pure rage and revenge took over his body. As her limp, crumpled body fell to the floor Blake lunged out in front of her to prevent him from causing her any more damage.

“Why must you hurt me Blake?”, he snarled as he swung his sword again.

Only to find that Blake was already running, the injured blonde curled in her arms, looking more like a crying infant than a grown woman. The tears were already beginning to fall down Blake's face as she looked at how weak Yang was and realised they didn't have much time left.

“Yang! Come on, you’re strong, you can make it”, Blake cried, desperation lacing her voice. She knew that she was being overly optimistic. There was too much blood, even for a Huntress to survive. Yang must have sensed her worry as she reinforced the Faunus’ worst fears. “Blake”, she choked out “ I’m not going to make it, look at the blood. So please, just sit with me”.

Blake sat with shaky legs, slowly letting the injured blonde’s head fall into her lap. The motion felt innocent, almost as if she was comforting a child from a nightmare. But this nightmare was very real, evidenced by the red blossoming across Yang’s chest. They grasped each other by the hands as Blake began slowly running her fingers through the blonde’s hair. 

A weak request broke the silence

“Blake..”, Yang whispered “sing for me”

“You are my sunshine”, Blake started, her soft voice choked with tears as she leant down to press her forehead against Yang’s. She could see her tears rolling down and falling onto the blonde’s face.  Yang smiled weakly, Blake would always sing this to her when she was stressed or down and it instantly comforted her. 

“You make me happy, when skies are grey”

 

She couldn’t have sang something more true. Whenever she was sad, Yang always cheered her up with her bright, bubbly personality. She would go out of her way to make sure everyone in their team, and others too, were ok. Her determined selflessness, her awful puns, her seeing the best in everything; they all made Blake fall in love with her partner. 

She would give anything just to see all of that again. ‘But she may not be around for that much longer’ Blake thought, as she choked out a sob. 

 

She could see that Yang was beginning to go. Her eyes were unfocused and the blood just keep on coming. Blake took her hand in hers and continued to try and sing.

“You never know dear, how much I love you” 

 

The tears were coming faster now, with Blake making no effort to stop them. She suddenly pulled Yang into a long kiss, their first kiss. ‘and probably our last’ Yang thought as she pulled away. She could see that Blake was crying, choking on the tears. But she knew she really didn’t have long. Her body felt light, all the pain had stopped. She didn’t want to go; she wanted more petty arguments, more food fights, more time with Blake, more time with Ruby.  She couldn’t leave them all behind. But she knew there was nothing she could do.

 

“Blake, don’t cry, it doesn’t hurt anymore” she managed to whisper, “just… take care of Ruby for me, please”. Blake nodded in response, just pressing her head back against Yang’s.

She didn’t want to leave them all. But she knew that her time had come as the light started to fade and she knew that they would somehow manage without her. She was comforted by the thought that they would be able to help each other without her. Blake’s grip tightened on her hand, a reminder of her unstopping love even in the face of death.

 

“Blake, I love you and I wish that we could have more time together but I have to go, just always remember that I love you with all my heart, I just wish we could have longer” she rasped out as the blackness consumed her.

 

Blake saw the light fade from her eyes and started crying long mournful sobs as she picked up Yang’s lifeless body.She started running as fast as her legs could carry her to find Ruby and Weiss, tears streaming down her face. It felt like her heart had been ripped out. She felt empty, like all joy was now gone from the world and replaced with darkness.

 

**Please don’t take my sunshine away.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this just after volume 3 broke my heart so I decided to make myself in more pain by writing this lmao. But it's finally up after many rewrites and tears. I hope you enjoyed! I may do a sequel on Ruby and Weiss' reaction if anyone wants to see that.


End file.
